


One hot summer night

by E_Leonora



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Beach Sex, Canon Era, Dirty Talk, Eventual Happy Ending, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, First Time, Gay Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Secret Relationship, Smut, Summer Vacation, lawlight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25656931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Leonora/pseuds/E_Leonora
Summary: Detective L decided to give his team a couple of days off as a joint trip to the sea. The Kira case was the hardest case in his career and it really exhausted him, so he decided it would be good to take a break too.But, what he didn't expect to happen was that it will be one of the best vacations in his entire life.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Comments: 9
Kudos: 100





	One hot summer night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! :D Here I am with a short smuty story, which of course was not planned, but the inspiration came to me while shopping for swimsuits for the vacation trip, haha. As my partner was choosing one for himself (he chose always baggy ones), I looked at those exhibited pieces, some of them looked so tight, and I wondered how someone could wear such tight swim shorts, I saw it before, but still... :D and what those might look like on real person, well more or less real, lol. Then it struck me, of course, that how Light would look dressed in it and L with him on the beach, watching him wit hungry eyes. :'D
> 
> Well, I just couldn't resist to write that, and L was doing a happy dance when I started to write this story.

The shout of that thin squeaky voice interrupted his reading again. He frowned, furrowed his brows, and removed the book, looking again in the direction of the blonde young woman who was already starting to giggle loudly, getting on his nerves even more.

Detective rolled his eyes and sighed loudly. He continued to watch them for a moment as two young people threw a ball at each other in the water, playing.

Then he turned his attention to a glass of fresh orange juice which was placed next to him on the small table, took it between his long pale fingers, and took two long sips through a yellow straw, enjoying its sweet-sour and refreshing taste.

He returned to his reading and had peace for a few minutes, until another scream followed, and laughter when the ball flew over his head, almost hitting him.

He put down the book, staring at the two young people, who were now rolling with laughter and shouting both to him, "we're sorry, Ryuzaki!"

And they continued to laugh.

Dark haired man groaned, and rolled his eyes again. 'Such annoying thing those two.' For a moment it seemed to him that they had done it on purpose. 'Well, if the ball really hit me in the head, they would see what I am capable of...'

L watched them briefly, looking daggers at them to let them know he wasn't in the mood for it, his way to warn them.

He slowly began to regret his idea that everyone go on vacation together. But, on the other hand, what else could he do for them...? He couldn't let them all go home to take vacation. They had to work on the case at least a little every day, because the killer never sleeps, and on top of that, Light was supposed to be chained to him 24/7, although the truth is, now that he was in the water, he was freed from the handcuffs, but he and Misa were always under surveillance.

The only solution then would be not to have any vacation. But after those long months, L knew that everyone deserved to rest and have some free time. He knew that it would be helpful for his team to reset a little and regain strength so that they would work better when they return.

And on the other hand, because he knew that he would have the opportunity to enjoy the 'view' every day, without shame, and without fear that someone would notice it because everyone will be mostly busy with themselves and their enjoyment. But, he didn't count that someone would notice it after all, and that was no less and no more than the person which was all about. Of course, the detective was not aware of that.

As he was immersed in reading again, he heard footsteps in the sand, paused, and looked up to see who was approaching him even though he had his own assumption.

Light...

Detective's eyes landed again on that sun kissed skin, and gorgeous body of a young man who was wiping drops of water from his body as he prepared to lie down on the deck chair next to him.

Droplets of water that had not yet been wiped glistened in the sun as the brown-haired man wiped his long wet locks looking into the distance.

L really tried to make it look unobtrusive, holding the book up all the time, so that he could quickly direct his gaze towards it if he needed to, absorbing every detail and engrave in memory every movement.

Then when his gaze went lower down the young man's body, he knew it wasn't the best idea, still, but it was worth taking another look, now up close that tight, too-tight, black trunks that hugged his nicely shaped firm butt, and his manhood.

L-s mouth watered, and he swallowed his saliva, his mouth suddenly felt dry and his tongue stuck out to moisten his lips. Oh, how he wished to...-

"-...Ryuzaki?" Light's voice interrupted the flow of his sinful thoughts, and L slightly jumped, as a small child caught in the act.

He blinked, cleared his throat, and looked again at that beautiful face that kept him awake at many nights.

"Yes, Light-kun?"

Light smirking to himself, trying to look as innocent as possible, very aware of L's looks, spoke: "sorry for the last minor incident..."

"Oh, that... It's okay. As long as you don’t hit me with the ball, it will be fine. Next time, you should be more careful."

"We will, I'm sorry, really. We didn't want to."

"It's okay." L just waved his hand.

Light continued to wipe his body, longer than it was needed, bending down to wipe his legs giving L a better view on his ass.

L soon began to sweat, his cock activated, and he was glad he was used to wearing more baggy, not so tight swimsuit.

'Oh... fuck! Are you provoking me, Yagami-kun?' He thought to himself licking and biting his lips.

'Damn... that ass... are you even aware what are you doing to me?'

The excitement was unbearable, but he had no other choice but to sit down and lay still.

'Those damn fucking tight... ungh-!'

When Light straightened up again, he lowered his body and settled comfortably on the lounger. He took his drink and asked the detective, who already had his attention completely redirected to the book, "Ryuzaki, why don't you go at least a little to swim now?"

"I'll go again tonight. I mostly go to swim only at night when the sun is down, because I don't want to get my skin burned..."

"Well, it would be good for you to get a little color and it is healthy to be under the sun at least a little..."

"I know. But I'm not used to it and I don't want to. And I am completely satisfied that my skin is pale. I just don't like a darker complexion."

"Hahah... good point. But you could at least go a little because of those vitamins."

"I'm fine this way, thanks for caring, Yagami-kun." From his book, he turned his gaze back to the younger man. Their gazes met for a moment and then Light averted his eyes from him, replying nothing, face flushed a little, but to mask his discomfort he continued to drink his pineapple juice.

Then the silence was broken by a blonde young woman, approaching them and speaking something about her and Light going to swim together. Of course, her place was on Light's other side and her mouth never closed, trying to always convince Light of something.

Since Light said he wanted to get some rest and that she could swim alone, she felt offended, and was crossing her arms. "Light! You're not fun!"

Light sighed and began to speak, "Misa..."

The blonde woman noticed the detective staring at her, so she added: "why do you always choose to hang around him!? He is so boring!"

L was the first one to retort her, "I'm boring for you because we're not on the same level of intelligence, Amane-san."

Misa was visibly annoyed, "are you insulting me again, Ryuzaki!?"

"No, I'm just stating the fact."

"Ungh... you're so irritating!"

"So are you."

"Enough both of you! Enough!" Light had already begun to lose patience. The same story every time. The two of them just argued like little children. "Misa, I want to get some rest. If you want to swim then you go swim, if you want to have some fun, find a way, and if not, sit there, put away your parasol and sunbathe."

"Fine! I will stay here!" Misa removed the umbrella that stood above her deck chair, not looking away from the detective who was staring back.

She took sunscreen out of her bag and said in a sweet and seductive voice as she held out the cream to Light, "Light, at least put the sunscreen on my back..." and she stuck out her tongue at L knowing that it annoyed the detective for some reason.

Light suppressed a sigh, and obeyed her. He took sunscreen and started rubbing her back.

L rolled his eyes again and continued reading where he had left of.

*

The team always went to dinner together. L didn't want to leave anyone aside. In the restaurant, they had in the hotel, there was room for everyone to sit at the same table.

Everyone was happier and more relaxed. It was their third day as they enjoyed their vacation and L could notice a change in everyone. Even on himself.

He hadn't been so relaxed in a long time, and he had to admit that he had fun, even though he spent most of his time reading books and watching others enjoying themselves.

And most of all, he was pleased to be able to watch Light in such an edition. It was heaven for his eyes, but on the other hand, hell for his crotch.

But, still, it was wort it.

"Ryuzaki, I'm finished. If you are ready we can go to our room..." It was mostly the case that when they finished dinner, everyone left the table when it suited them and went to their own room.

"I'm done too, we can go."

When they got up from the table, wishing everyone good night, Misa got up too and began to protest, "This is not fair! When will I have my time with Light?! Ryuzaki you promised me!"

"I did, but now is not the time for that."

"Excuses! Only excuses!!!"

"Well, you have no other choice, Amane-san."

"Aaaaa! No way! Light, say something!"

Misa was again annoyed and frustrated.

Light approached her and said, "Misa, we spend almost all our time together during the day, I try to be with you as much as possible, but now, I want to rest... I'll see you again tomorrow. When we solve this case there will be time for romantic things too."

Light seemed to be able to reassure her again with his false promises.

"Okay... I'll wait. I'm sorry, but this is lasting too long..."

"I know. But we have no other choice."

"Yeah..."

He placed his hands on her shoulders and kissed her on the forehead. "See you tomorrow. Good night."

"Good night my love." She told him sweetly and cheerfully, trying to mask her grief.

L just frowned and gritted his teeth, watching them saying their goodbyes. He remembered that Light said it was one-sided, but still...

He headed for the exit and toward the stairs, pulling Light behind him with a chain, young man stumbling forward.

Misa still waving after him.

*

When they rested a little in the room by the TV and when the sun completely set, they went to the sea again so that the detective could take a swim.

"Yagami-kun, if you don't want to and you feel tired we can stay in the room and skip the night swim..."

"No... it's okay. Now it's your time to swim, I wouldn't want to deny you that. You're always with us when we're out during the day. I still don't feel sleepy, and even though I'm a little tired, walking and a little swimming I won't mind. The only thing that I couldn't stand anymore today is Misa's chatter."

L smiled and said, "okay, thank you. Then let's go."

The night on the coast was magical this time as well. They walked slowly toward the water, each carrying their own towel, a chain rattling between them.

When they arrived, they took off their clothes and remained only in their swimming trunks, the chain and handcuffs on their hands again.

When they entered the water, L relaxed. He could finally swim and enjoy the sea.

"This water feels good..."

"Yeah..." agreed Light, swimming around the detective. They noticed that it was a little awkward to swim with a chain because they were always somehow entangled.

"Light-kun if you want to swim a little further we can take off the chain..."

"Aren't you afraid I'll run away if I'm Kira, or that I'll kill you here? It's pretty dark... so it could be easy..." Said Light teasingly.

"No, I'm not afraid. If something happens to me, you'll be the only one responsible for it, no matter if you are guilty or not. Everyone knows that... so I don't care much."

"Hm... of course..." Light was smiling swimming too close.

L noticed that the atmosphere between them had changed again and that he felt strong pull towards the young man, even stronger than before.

Smiling and approaching the brunette, L added, "and, after all, I'm well-equipped..."

"Really...? How?"

"I have a weapon..." L said grinning.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah... is really big and ready to shoot anytime."

Light noticed that the detective was in the mood, so he continued to 'play dumb.'

"Oh... but, where is it?"

"You want to know?"

"Of course. I'd like to know... if we find ourselves in danger I need to know where to search for it."

They both already knew where that conversation was leading. They were so close in front of each other that they could feel each other's breath.

L had the strong desire to kiss him, to taste him, to take him. And Light, he wanted the same.

"I'm waiting..."

"Well, right now it's underwater, but you can touch it if you want..." L breathed out, his body tensed with anticipation.

"Then, lead my hand..." Light said in a low voice.

L took Light's hand in his and placed it on his erection. Light, feeling L's hard cock, felt growing excitement.

"Ohhh... yeah, it's really big. I bet it's dangerous too."

"Mmmm, yes..."

Young man started rubbing it, teasingly, extracting the moans from L's lips.

"Oh, Yagami-kun..." detective started to lose his mind. He put his hands on Light's hips letting go of Light's hand and letting it rub against his dick. Meanwhile, with the tip of his nose, he began to touch Light's face, then leaning down a little to run his lips over Light's chin, avoiding his lips for now, still insecure.

Light raised his head higher so that the black-haired man would have better access to his neck.

L finally had a chance to feel Light's skin with his lips and tongue, to feel that softness and smoothness.

"Ryuzaki..."

Light dipped his other hand into the detective's black hair and began to moan when L joined their erections and began rubbing them against each other.

The kisses on his neck became more and more passionate and soon their lips ended up joined in a fierce kiss.

Since L had no experience with kissing, it slowly became strange and awkward when they collided teeth and noses a couple of times.

"Sorry... I'm sorry Light-kun."

"Don't have experience?"

"Well... no..."

"Hm... It's okay. I will show you how to do it." Light replied encouraging him with a smile.

"I will do my best..."

"Then we'll have to practice more often..."

"I don't mind it."

"Tilt your head slightly to the side and relax." Light placed his hands on L's shoulders as L held his hips.

"And...?"

"Open your lips a little and I'll show you soon..."

Light leaned closer and reunited their lips. He started moving them slowly and L tried to copy him. At the beginning, they used only their lips, but after a couple of attempts, they continued to kiss more passionately. Slowly, but surely it was getting better.

When they were satisfied with kissing and swimming, they got out of the water and lay down on a towel. There L continued to caress Light while he was lying on his back, he above him.

The excitement grew with each passing minute, L totally silenced his mind that Light was a potential serial killer. The suspicion that he might be deliberately seducing him in order to gain his trust passed through his mind several times, but he decided not to think about it but to give in to the moment. He decided he would think about it when they were done with what they had started, or when they went back to HQ.

He attacked Light's neck again, kissing him lower and lower. He had no personal experience, but he had countless clips reviewed and articles read on how to do it, so he tried to put it all into practice.

While he was circling with his tongue around Light's navel, he placed his palm on man's erection. They hadn't taken off their trunks yet, but the stimulation was intense even through the wet fabric.

"Are you sure that you want this, Light-kun?"

Light began to moan, his cock throbbing and enlarging. "Yeah... yeah, I want it."

L was pleased that Light was turned on because of him. That he was able to bring him into such a state. Until just a few weeks ago, he hadn't even hoped for that, and then he began to be more and more sure that Light was provoking him in all possible ways. At first only subtly and later a little more obviously when he noticed his positive reactions.

L's lips ended up on Light's trunks and through the fabric they kissed and licked his hardness while continuing to arouse him.

"Ooohhhh... L... fuck!" Light gasped softly.

"Do you like it?"

"Damn, yes...!"

L smiled smugly, continuing where he left off. He may not have been an expert at kissing lips to lips, but he knew how to handle that thing.

And Light remembered how L had always eating ice cream and lollipops and he didn't wonder much that he was so good at oral pleasuring.

"Aaaaahhh... I'm gona-"

"Not yet... be patient."

"Fuck..."

L continued at his own pace, licking and sucking and stimulating in the best places. Then he suddenly took off Light's trunks and released his large and red erect cock.

Light was relieved for a moment but he still felt a desire for stimulation and for release. When he felt L put it in his mouth, he screamed with pleasure, panting and trembling all over.

"Oh my... OHHH!"

L smirked continuing to suck him off until Light come. He swallowed everything with pleasure, Light looked at him in disbelief but didn't have the strength to say anything.

Detective took it out of his mouth and ordered him to place himself on all fours. In the meantime, he took off his bathing shorts.

When Light was set up L started stroking and kneading his buttocks remembering all those sexy scenes that Light had been providing him with until then. Finally, his dream of having him like he had always dreamed and fantasized, came true.

He suppressed the urge to slap him. 'Better next time.' But, he knelt down behind him, and began to kiss him and to lick his buttocks.

"R-Ryuzaki what are you doing?" Light was surprised and began to feel uncomfortable.

"Kissing your ass...?"

"Yeah I can see that, but why? It's weird..."

"Don't worry about it. You're going to have to get used to it. I'll always treat your ass with the utmost care..." L answered grinning, continuing to kiss him.

And then an even more embarrassing part for Light was when L parted his buttocks and started licking in between pushing his tongue into his hole.

"WHA-..?!"

"I told you not to worry about it. It's okay. My wish is to satisfy you to the maximum."

"But-"

Light tried not to focus on his embarrassment but on pleasure itself. And it didn't take him long because L really skillfully worked out his entrance, provoking a growing desire and need for something bigger inside.

L's wet tongue ran smoothly over his hole, which he replaced it with his wet finger. He rubbed until he noticed that Light had relaxed enough and then pushed it inside.

Light yelped and gasped, feeling uncomfortable again. L was holding him in the place continuing to thrust into him with his middle finger. He liked that heat and the feeling of clenching and unclenching of muscles.

"Aaahhh..."

The second finger joined the first and L added his saliva to keep the hole wet. It was painful a little but Light decided to endure.

"You're so fucking good, Light-kun."

"Oohhh... oh yeah?"

"Aha... I can't wait to bury my cock deep inside of you."

"Then what you're waiting for?"

"You think that you are ready enough?"

"I... I don't know, but I want it too..."

"Just be patient a little more." L said and continued to prepare him thrusting deeper.

"AAAAAHHHH....!"

The fingers stimulated every Light's muscle in his hole and when he was sufficiently prepared and relaxed L moistened his erection and started pushing it inside.

Light was tight and L had a little difficulty getting in, but he succeeded. They both started sweating from the effort and for a moment L paused and allowed Light to get used to the size.

It was really something Light had never experienced before. He felt full, stretched. He clenched his fists, and bite his lips, focusing only on how it would soon give him the desired pleasure.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah... I'm fine. It's just a little uncomfortable, that's all..."

"You'll get soon used to it."

"Mmmm, I guess so..."

L started fondle his back and his ass, then leaned closer and started kissing him on his back and behind his neck. It distracted Light a little and L began to move slowly, back and forth.

Every inch of Light's hole screamed with a mixture of pain and pleasure. And he groaned as his mind turned off for everything but fucking, which he soon began to feel more intensely.

"This is so good... oh fuck! I won't last long..." L was so excited that it didn't take him long to reach the climax. And the fact that it was the first time he had sex with someone, he failed to control himself.

As he approached his peak, he quickened his pace, pounding into Light's prostate, making Light feel even better and screaming with pleasure. The younger man felt ashamed deep inside that he was making those shameful sounds, but those made L even more horny. He dropped his cum between Light's walls pushing thrusting deeper.

Light, however, didn't have time to experience another orgasm. His hard cock hung between his legs eager for attention.

The detective collapsed next to him, so he also lay on his back.

"I have to catch my breath and recover, it was my first time after all..."

"It's okay... does that mean we're continuing with another round?"

"Of course, at least one more time." L said smiling and Light joined their lips in a kiss.

L would like them to be able to stay like that forever and for that Kira case to suddenly disappear from their lives. But, unfortunately, reality was waiting and lurking for them around the corner.

He would like to be able to love a young man freely and without fear that he will suddenly come back again and turn into a heartless mass murderer.

At that moment of happiness, he wanted to put his feelings in to the words, but he was refraining himself from doing so. 'Until the whole case is resolved I can't tell you how much you mean to me, Light-kun. Because you mean to me more than my own life... I never dreamed that I would want someone so much, and to be so attached to.'

L gasped softly and melted as Light put his head on his chest and hugged him, listening to his heart pounding.

Light's heart tightened at the thought of possibility of losing him one day. He felt nauseous at the very thought of possibility of discovering that he really was Kira, and ready to kill him.

He didn't want to. He decided to fight that if that ever happens.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are apprecitated. ❤


End file.
